wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Cody Benedikt Hewitt
''''Ye bloomin' mindless corpse!' '''Shut it ye damn brute!' 'You mindless savages deserve nothing less.' 'These rotting carcass' will be the be the end of us, you'll see.' 'We are stupid to even consider being allied with you fethin' heretics.' 'Bloody nether.. ^ A few of Cody's Insults and the like. Cody is nothing special. He is not a highly regarding god of the field, a master mage who can move mountains, a steel Dwarf who can turn into a stone giant nor a Necrolord who can summon an army with no less then a flick of his finger. Cody is but a standard footman and Marshal in the Alliance army, yet like most normal men he cannot help but ponder what it is like too be so powerful... so... overly powerful. Until recent time, where unexpected events have changed Cody from a normal man into a beast. A Worgen. 'The Curse (present day)' 'The Past.' Cody is -very- secretive about his past before the army. He never mentions it or brings it up, not even too his closest friend Durkon. Doing so, he rarely gets asked about it, but when he does, he would most likely change the subject, not answer or just walk off. From this, the only people who know his Father's and Mother's name, as well as the rest of his relatives and all their fates, locations etc are his higher in command that posses his military record, who of which he has asked specificly too not let it out. Whether his past is overly dramatic or embarassing is unknown and will most likely stay that way. 'The Third War.' 'Forming a Brigade' 'Northrend' 'Accomplishments.' In his career, Cody has achieved many things which he tends to keep a note of for his death bed. *Formed a Brigade with permission for the King. (Now the Fifth Legion) *Recruited some of the most potential soldiers, few of them becoming Commanders to this day. *Became infamous with his border-line illegal training methods before Northrend. *Is known for his fabled story about the 'hundred frog' invasion whilst sailing to Northrend. *Aided Alexstrasza for the first time in the Ruby Sanctum against the Black Dragonlfight and defeated Sartharion *Aided the Seventh Legion in Wintergarde, storming the fields infested with undead and clearing it out. *Survived a lighting-hug from Garrock *Was part of the first invasion of Naxxaramas *Was part of the second invasion of Naxxramas, defeating Kel'Thuzad with the aid of a.. holy avatar. Also survived the crash of Naxxramas. *Marched to Wrathgate, barely surviving the plague ambush (being one of few actually caught in it) and witnissing the death of Bolvar Fordragon. Was soon to posses Bolvar's shield. *Declared war directly to Warlord Garrock's face, resulting in the first Alliance-Horde conflict in Northrend. *Lead the war effort in Grizzly Hills against the Horde, eventually resulting in a peace-treaty agaisnt his will. *Was infamous for an entire regiment in his Brigade going completely insane and having to be locked up in the Argent Vanguard encampment. *Took part in the destruction of Shadowfang Keep. Was rumoured to be infected with the Worgen curse. *Aided Sylvannas and friends in the destrucion of Jotunheim and survived it falling off the face of the mountain. Was awarded a skeletal gryphon from Sylvannas herself. It's location is his secret. *Took part in the overly extended Argent Tournament. Was put in the second-class champion rankings. *Took part in multiple treasure-hunting adventures. Recruited Harrison Jones into the Fifth Brigade. *Was kidnapped after saving his friends from the Madness. His Brigade soon rescued him. *Sat for over six hours in the tournament watching long duels. *Defeated Acidmaw and Dreadscale with his team in the tournament. Got the KO on Acidmaw with his basket-ball grenade hoop shot. *Witnessed Varian vanquish a fool from the Argent Tournament with a glorious leap. *Was gifted a new weapon from Sergei, a prize Sergei won in the tournament. The weapon he uses to this day. *Persued Anub'Arak into the depths of the Tournament after he attacked. *Survived Anub'Arak's onslaught of himself and his friends. Cody escaped, yet barely. *Aquired a new set of armor from Varian himself, the set he wears to this day. *Was present when the gates of Icecrown Citadel were batterd down. Took part in the invasion force. *Defeated the many opponents of Icecrown Citadel, fighting with his friends and comrades to top of the Citadel. *Finally arrived in front of Arthas. Struck Arthas several times with his chainsword. *Experienced death for the first time under the might of Arthas' power. *Was ressurected, along with his friends and comrades by Tirion. Struck Arthas down, thus ending the reign of the Lich King. *Witnessed the scortched Bolvar Fordragon take up the mantle of the Lich King. Ending Northrend. *Took part in the ceremonies and celebrations in Dalaran. *Was summoned to the Violet Citadel by Tirion and Varian. Was awarded the sheild of Bolvar Fordragon and the official title of Marshal for his efforts and loyalty in Northrend. *Returned to Stormwind as heroes with his friends and now brothers. *Took part in the investigations into the Madness cult infiltrating Stormwind. *Lead his men in defending Stormwind from a city-wide siege from the Madness Cult. Emerged victorious. *Hosted a one-year celebration of the Fifth Brigade. Took charge of his classic training exercises. *Had his Brigade become a Legion and honoured part of Stormwind. *Witnessed the arrival of Deathwing, who flew over Stormwind and decimated part of the city. Swore vengance. *Was part of the first expedition to Uldum. *Aided Harrison Jones once more in finding and unlocking the secrets of Uldum. *Was awarded a large lion companion from King Phaoris Category:Characters